creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Black Friday Incident/@comment-26054278-20150317011028
If you have read any of my reviews, then you would know that I really despise "Lost Episode" pastas. "Squidward's Suicide", "Lost Episodes" by Slimebeast (even though that kind of doesn't count), and pretty much every other one except "Candle Cove". They do provide good material to review when they try something new or are just completely insane (I'll be getting to you soon, "Satan on The Muppet Show"), but they usually are pretty bad. Therefore, it gives me great pleasure to report that I actually found this story to be a good "Lost Episode" pasta. While not perfect by any means, it certainly takes a new direction and, in my opinion, it pays off. The first strength of this story is the research behind it. This story is not just a completely made up event, but it is actually based on a real event during the making of Toy Story. The comments that Disney says in response to the works of Pixar in this story are actually close to comments that Disney really said about the film, and the event in which Toy Story and production shutdowns began to occur was known as, "Black Friday". I love when a pasta puts actual time and research into what they write about, as it ups the credibility much more and can add to the intrigue of the story (like the beginning of "Abandoned by Disney" did). I suggest that you look up "Toy Story Black Friday", as the event itself is rather interesting and this story matches up with it (except for the parts at the end, but I'll address that later). However, the second strength, and possibly the strength that really sets it apart from all those other Lost Episode pastas, is the psychological look. This story isn't just about a creepy episode, but it actually delves into the mind of Ralph, a man who is going insane due to fear, stress, and other factors that Disney had been causing during development. Psychological horror is rarely seen in Lost Episode pastas (and even then it is rarely used correctly), but this pasta actually gets it right. Insanity is a concept done many times, but it can be very effective when done right, and this pasta does it quite well. However, this story could become awful if it wasn't written relatively well. Fortunately, the writing in this pasta is very good. The repetition of the word "edge" and that line the Disney executives kept saying helps to establish this sort of pattern that keeps going and building up until Ralph enters his insanity. It is beautifully executed. Unfortunately, not everything in this story is amazing. The story does have to get to the Lost Episode section, which actually is not too riddled with cliches. Yes, it does have that bit at the end that I dislike, but it doesn't use hyper-realistic or 666, and it is still written decently, so it isn't god-awful. Also, the addition of the monster Woody (what else am I supposed to call him?) writing "edge" on the screen did a good job representing how far this man was pushed by what occurred and how he wanted to hammer in that final word for all the Disney executives to see. However, the beginning of the reel is a little bit boring, although it does start to pick up later. In addition, that weird sentence about people seeing visions of Buzz and Woody chanting, "Edge." was a bit much. The character development of Ralph is done well. He starts as a hard worker, but just gets driven more and more to the brink of madness. It happens in a short period of time, but it still leaves an impact. I'm very glad that somebody was able to find potential in this dreadful genre, and you asked me, this is a very good example of how to make a Lost Episode pasta correctly. 8.5/10. Check out more of my reviews at the following link: My Critiques The Black Friday Incident Riff : Check out Dorkpool's riff of this story. It is a very entertaining riff with a lot of good jokes.